


Se non di te

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Questa storia è stata ispirata da questa poesia, trovata a Trento (!!!). Quindi grazie a S.11 per averla scritta. https://goo.gl/hpsTkQÈ anche un piccolo pensiero, in anticipo, all'altra persona che tiene vivo questo fandom. <3 Tanti auguri, pulcia.Buona lettura. :)Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, è tutto frutto della mia fantasia.





	Se non di te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheswanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/gifts).



> Questa storia è stata ispirata da questa poesia, trovata a Trento (!!!). Quindi grazie a S.11 per averla scritta. https://goo.gl/hpsTkQ
> 
> È anche un piccolo pensiero, in anticipo, all'altra persona che tiene vivo questo fandom. <3 Tanti auguri, pulcia.
> 
> Buona lettura. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, è tutto frutto della mia fantasia.

Camminando a passo svelto per le strade di Trento, Simone controllò l’orologio per l’ennesima volta e per l’ennesima volta si rese conto di essere in anticipo.

Sbuffò mentalmente. Rallentare il passo avrebbe significato perdere il calore accumulato fino a quel momento e si strinse nel piumino, tirando su il cappuccio. Alzò gli occhi verso l’insegna di una farmacia che lo avvisava che fuori non c’erano più di tre gradi sopra lo zero. Si sistemò la sciarpa, affondandovi il naso congelato e riflettendo che la volta successiva in cui qualcuno della squadra avesse proposto un’uscita fuori, lui si sarebbe rifiutato categoricamente. Che venissero a casa sua, piuttosto.

E dire che erano in pochi. Lui, Pippo, Uros, Eder e Nick, in un locale che, guarda caso, proprio il serbo voleva sperimentare. Normalmente ne sarebbe stato felice, di non trascorrere l’ennesima serata a casa da solo, acciambellato sul divano col plaid addosso e una tisana in mano, a pensare a Ivan e ai chilometri e a quanto era bello svegliarsi e trovarlo accanto a lui e ai palleggi, al nervosismo, alle urla di Angelo e ai _cavolo ragazzi, ma Panda non ne prende una._ E disperarsi ancora.

No, era felice di passare una serata rilassata.

Se solo non avesse trovato parcheggio così lontano, se solo non stesse percependo quei tre gradi come fossero dieci sotto zero, se solo il pensiero di Ivan non lo mollasse un attimo.

Forse era un bene, anzi, sicuramente lo era. Il non smettere mai di pensarci.

Nemmeno quando era in campo, la voce di Ivan taceva nella sua testa. Commentava le azioni di Vetto e Renee, le battute sbagliate di Pippo, in tono sarcastico, lo aiutava a tirarsi da terra ogni volta che si lanciava in una difesa spericolata.

_-Non sei scarsissimo in difesa._

_-Sì invece, solo che siete tutti troppo teneri e non me lo volete dire._

Simone finiva per credergli. Alla fine gli credeva sempre.

 

Capitava anche quando era a casa, da solo.

Lo sentiva, quando si preparava un’insalata.

_-Mangi solo cose tristi._

_-Voglio vivere a lungo._

_-Più a lungo di me?_

_-Voglio vivere a lungo, con te. Quindi vedi di regolarti con la pancetta._

Lo sentiva, quando si cambiava per andare a dormire e si metteva una vecchia maglia di un summercamp di qualche anno prima.

_-Dio santo, mi fai sentire veramente in colpa con quella addosso._

_-Perché? Che problema hai con questa maglia?_

_-Mi ricorda che sto con un ragazzino._

_-Un ragazzino?_

_-No, hai ragione, con un bimbo. Un bimbo che va ai summercamp._

_-Uhm...e un bimbo fa questo?_

_-..._

Lo sentiva, quando si guardava allo specchio uscito dalla doccia.

_-Sai cosa ci starebbe bene qui?_

_-Non puoi._

_-Sei un rompipalle, perché non posso farti un succhiotto sul collo?_

_-Devo andare ad allenamento e non ci andrò con un...un coso rosso qui in bella vista._

_-Ma così quel tuo fisioterapista saprebbe che-_

_-Ivan._

_-Rompipalle._

Rise tra sé e sé per quell’improvviso pensiero, mentre svoltava in una strada secondaria, le mani ancora in tasca, il fiato che si condensava in nuvolette bianche nell’aria.

Si bloccò di scatto, uno strano formicolio alla base della nuca, mentre faceva qualche passo indietro e si fermava di fronte ad un muro scalcinato. Tra le scritte fatte con le bombolette spray, erano stati incollati tre fogli. Dovevano essere lì da qualche tempo, gli angoli si stavano staccando dall’intonaco e in qualche punto l’inchiostro si era fatto più sbiadito.

Simone si avvicinò, incuriosito. Erano poesie.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre scorreva quelle righe, cercando di dare un’intonazione nella sua testa, di rispettare le pause, di carpirne il significato.

Arrivò in fondo alla seconda poesia col cuore in gola e gli occhi sorridenti. Forse lucidi, addirittura.

Sorrise all’iniziale che ne costituiva la firma, fantasticando che fosse proprio un suo omonimo ad esserne l’autore. Gli occhi risalirono appena e rilessero e rilessero gli ultimi versi.

_“ho avuto la sensazione_

_la minuta sensazione_

_(un istante)_

_di non potermi innamorare_

_se non di te”_

Senza pensare, tirò fuori dalla tasca il cellulare e selezionò il primo contatto delle chiamate rapide. Dopo tre squilli, rispose.

«Dove sei? Siamo tutti qui.»

Simone si morse il labbro inferiore, senza smettere di sorridere, mentre già stava tornando indietro, ripercorrendo i propri passi verso la macchina.

«Pippo, non posso più venire.» affermò con tono in parte colpevole, mentre accelerava il passo.

«Cosa? Perché?» la voce scocciata dell’altro lo fece ridere.

«Devo andare a Perugia.»

«Cosa?» ripeté lo schiacciatore dall’altra parte del telefono, il tono che da scocciato era passato a confuso «A Perugia, a quest’ora? È successo qualcosa?»

«No, non ti preoccupare.» sorrise di nuovo alla voce improvvisamente ansiosa dell’amico, nel sottofondo una risata di Uros e un commento che Simone non volle neanche provare a decifrare «Però devo andare.»

Un sospiro rassegnato dall’altra parte. «Okay, ma guida piano.»

«Stai tranquillo» disse ancora il palleggiatore, adocchiando la macchina parcheggiata al lato della strada. «Ci vediamo domani.»

Ripose il telefono nel vano portaoggetti, sistemò lo specchietto retrovisore, incontrando per un attimo il proprio sguardo contento. Il sorriso si fece più largo, mentre si domandava se lo stesse davvero facendo. Se stesse davvero per guidare quattro ore di notte senza un apparente motivo.

Un secondo dopo accese il motore e partì.

 

 

L’una era passata da qualche minuto, sull’orologio che lampeggiava sul quadro.

Simone osservò dal finestrino il portone d’ingresso di casa di Ivan, indeciso se scrivere un messaggio all’altro per capire se fosse ancora sveglio, se suonare al campanello o usare le proprie chiavi, senza che all’altro venisse un colpo, se stava già dormendo.

Aveva appena tirato fuori il telefono, quando vide accendersi la luce del salotto e sorrise, aprendo lo sportello della macchina e percorrendo velocemente i pochi metri che lo dividevano dall’ingresso. In preda all’impazienza, tirò fuori dalla tasca il mazzo di chiavi, facendole quasi cadere a terra e si affrettò ad aprire la porta.

Infilò la testa all’interno, un largo sorriso che non riusciva proprio a trattenere incontrò lo sguardo meravigliato di Ivan che, seduto scompostamente sul divano con la tv accesa, aveva voltato immediatamente la testa verso il rumore inatteso.

«Simone?» lo sentì esclamare, le sopracciglia aggrottate, la mente che evidentemente si perdeva alla ricerca di cosa potesse aver dimenticato, gli occhi andavano a controllare l’ora.

«Ciao.» ridacchiò il palleggiatore in risposta.

Aveva appena chiuso la porta dietro di sé che se lo ritrovò davanti, le mani a stringergli le spalle, sul viso un’espressione seria.

«Stai bene? È successo qualcosa?»

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa. _Perché tutti continuavano a domandarglielo?_

Si allungò per baciarlo velocemente, ridendo all’aria sconcertata ancora dipinta sul viso dell’altro. Gli accarezzò il volto con entrambe le mani, guardandolo negli occhi, tranquillizzandolo.

«Sto bene, Ivan.» lo rassicurò, facendo qualche passo all’interno del salotto, lo schiacciatore che lo seguiva, senza mollare la presa «Avevo voglia di vederti, mi mancavi.»

Alzò le spalle, come a sminuire il suo essere lì a quell’ora assurda, quando il pomeriggio successivo sarebbe dovuto essere di nuovo al PalaTrento.

Lo vide passarsi una mano sul viso, guardarlo di sottecchi e avrebbe giurato di averlo visto quasi arrossire se non fosse stato subito accolto in uno di quegli abbracci che lo facevano sentire al sicuro. Chiuse gli occhi, schiacciandosi di più contro il petto dell’altro, le labbra di Ivan gli sfioravano piano la tempia per poi spostarsi verso l’orecchio e sussurrargli piano _Dio, quanto ti amo._

 

«Sicuro che non è successo niente?»

Dopo che Simone si era cambiato, pescando dall’armadio un cambio di vestiti comodi che erano stati lasciati lì tempo addietro per casi come quello, si erano spostati sul divano, il palleggiatore seduto ad un estremo e Ivan sdraiato lungo il resto, la testa posata sulle sue gambe, a guardarlo dal basso.

Simone smise per un attimo di passargli le dita tra i capelli e scosse la testa, con aria incredula.

«Ivan.»

«Okay, okay, la smetto.» concluse lo schiacciatore, prendendo la mano libera dell’altro e portandosela sul petto, intrecciata alla sua «Non mi sto lamentando, anzi.»

Il ragazzo sorrise appena, riprendendo ad accarezzargli il viso, scendendo fino a giocare distrattamente con l’orecchino.

_Poteva davvero dirgli di essere andato lì perché aveva letto una poesia che l’aveva fatto pensare a lui?_

Il sorriso rimase al suo posto, mentre Simone si godeva quel silenzio, quella tranquillità, la mano calda di Ivan contro la sua, il peso della testa sulle sue gambe, la sua presenza costante e indispensabile.

Ripensò di nuovo a quelle parole che aveva letto per caso, in mezzo alla strada.

_la sensazione di non potermi innamorare se non di te_

«Ci pensi mai a...» cominciò in tono vago, fermandosi poco dopo, interdetto dal suo stesso pensiero.

«A cosa?»

Il suo sguardo scese ad incontrare gli occhi azzurri di Ivan, sereni, tranquilli.

«È una cosa stupida.» sviò, sentendosi improvvisamente sciocco.

Sentì la stretta alla mano sciogliersi e Ivan tirarsi su, fino a sederglisi accanto a gambe incrociate, la mano che andava di nuovo a cercare la sua. Simone prese un lungo respiro.

«Ci pensi mai a dove saremmo...con chi saremmo se non stessimo insieme?» deglutì, gli occhi spalancati che fissavano Ivan in attesa.

«È...una strana domanda.» rispose l’altro, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Simone si mosse per cercare una posizione comoda, inginocchiandosi sul divano e posando la testa sulla spalla del compagno.

«Se, per esempio, non ci fossimo messi assieme...» continuò Simone, gesticolando «...se tu fossi rimasto in Russia o...o se Chicco non ti avesse convocato dopo quello che era successo, se non avessimo passato tanto tempo insieme in Nazionale...»

Ivan lo fissò con un sopracciglio alzato. «O se Chicco non avesse convocato te.»

Simone rispose con una smorfia. «Altamente improbabile.»

Rise insieme a Ivan, mentre scompariva tra le sue braccia, lottando scherzosamente per liberarsi. Alzò lo sguardo verso il viso pensieroso di Ivan, che stava riflettendo seriamente sulla questione che aveva sollevato il ragazzo. Attese, tenendo sotto controllo la sua solita impazienza.

«Tu alla fine avresti trovato qualcuno a Trento» lo disse con un sorriso triste, rassegnato, come se pensasse davvero che quella soluzione sarebbe stata migliore «qualcuno di carino, della tua età, che magari non giocava nemmeno a pallavolo. Forse quel fisioterapista o...com’è il barista del PalaTrento?»

Simone non commentò quella gelosia di fondo che gli faceva sempre alzare gli occhi al cielo, si concentrò piuttosto sul tono con cui l’aveva sentito parlare, su come gli pareva che di tanto in tanto lo schiacciatore tornasse a quella convinzione. La convinzione che Simone, con lui, non stesse bene.

Gli si sedette sulle gambe, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

«E tu? Tu...come ti vedresti, adesso, senza di me?»

Ivan lo fissò per un attimo, prima di passargli una mano dietro la nuca e tirarselo sulle sue labbra, coinvolgendolo in un lungo bacio.

«Io non mi ci vedo proprio, senza di te.»

Simone strinse le labbra, nascondendo il viso nella spalla del compagno, il cuore che gli si riempiva di calore alle dichiarazioni inaspettate dell’altro.

Dopo qualche minuto trascorso in silenzio, con la mano di Ivan che gli carezzava la schiena in un leggero massaggio, sentì di nuovo la sua voce.

«Mi piace pensare che ci saremmo trovati lo stesso.» mormorò Ivan, stringendolo appena un po’ di più. «Che prima o poi sarebbe successo.»

Simone annuì piano, contro il suo collo, e rimase lì, con l’incrollabile convinzione che non importava affatto cosa sarebbe accaduto se. Importava soltanto quel momento, quelle braccia attorno alla sua vita, quegli occhi che non vedevano altro che lui. Non aveva bisogno d’altro.


End file.
